


Soulless and Uninhibited

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom!Sam, Coming Untouched, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Sam doesn't care that they're brothers, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spanking, fighting for control, hot-dogging, pain!kink, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is soulless, and he's finally going after what he's wanted for all of these years. It's everything that he imagined and more. Who knew Dean was so rough in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulless and Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they're both dominant in this. I find it extremely difficult to imagine Soulless Sam actually being submissive. He's still taking it up the ass, but you'll see that he gives just as good as he gets, and Dean's not gonna understand the orgasm that rips through him at the last hurdle.

Sam and Dean are sat around the table, flipping through books and looking for something to assist with the case that is going on right now. Sam could care less about it, really. He just doesn't have it in him to feel any sympathy for the rejects that decided to get involved with vampires. He is, however, interested in tracking the vampires down and slaughtering every one of them. Dean hasn't spoken to him for hours, not willing to pass idle chit chat when the person using his younger brother's form isn't the Sam that he's been dying to see come back to him ever since he jumped in to the pit with Lucifer and Michael. 

Sam's getting tired of it. Really, he's still the same. Just, soulless. It's not all bad, if Dean took a second to think about it. Dean's soul is permanently damaged--Sam knows this from what Famine said to Dean that day, and it's why he barely has any remorse of his own. In the long run, he's no better than Sam. Sure, he still holds an unyielding sense of humanity for his soul-bound baby brother, but Sam likes not having to care. He likes not having to get caught up in the emotions of everything. He likes being free to go about his day, doing what he wants when he wants to. 

Honestly, it's about damn time that he finally takes what he's been wanting since he was sixteen years old, horny and out of control. And he's going to get it by any means necessary. 

"You should fuck me over this table," Sam says dispassionately, eyes locked on the twitch of Dean's jaw that shows that he certainly heard what Sam said. "I've wanted you in that way for years. I used to be scared of you calling me a freak and leaving me, but now I don't really give a shit. One way or another, I'm going to get what I want, Dean," he continues, standing from his chair, noticing that Dean still hasn't moved an inch from his seat. "You already said that I'm not really your brother, so what's stopping you from taking advantage of that?" he mutters lethargically, rounding the table and getting in to Dean's space, hovering over him, witnessing the slow, heavy intakes of breath. 

"You're not Sam," Dean replies disdainfully, flipping the page over. 

"Exactly. So fuck me."

Dean glares up at him. "No."

"I have no qualms about hurting you to get what I want. If I have to pin to you to the floor and stretch myself open on your cock, I will. But, wait. . . Wouldn't that hurt? Couldn't that possibly tear me on the inside? Couldn't that possibly lead to permanent damage--damage that won't be recovered even if you manage to get your weak, Sammy back?" Sam smirks evilly, un-phased by the hatred in those vibrant green eyes that he'll be far more interested in when they're heavily blown with lust from the tight clenching of Sam's ass. 

"You son of a bitch," Dean grits, fluidly grasping the back of Sam's head and slamming him down on the table, tight grip in his long hair, other hand wrenching Sam's jeans down to his ankles. "Kick them off," he demands, resentment clear in his tone as he un-ceremoniously presses a finger into Sam's hole, ignoring the heat that ripples through him when it flutters around his second knuckle. 

"Glad to see you're on board. Come on, stretch my ass open for your cock," Sam growls, thrusting his ass back on Dean's finger--growling when Dean pulls it out. "What are you doing?"

"Stay on the fucking table, bitch. I'm getting lube. Just because you're a heartless mother fucker doesn't mean I'm gonna fuck up Sam's body. When he gets his soul back, and he _will,_ he's gonna be in mint condition, understand?" 

Sam takes advantage of Dean's now lack of a hold on him, standing and spinning on his heel. He shoves Dean against the wall, uncaring of his lower half being completely exposed, and his rock hard cock brushing along Dean's jeans-clad legs. 

"I never said that I would submit to you. I want your cock, yeah. And I'm going to get it, but I'm not gonna just drop to my knees at your demand." 

"Screw you." 

Sam thrusts his hand down Dean's pants and grips his swollen cock, moaning at the girth encased by his palm. "Mm, yeah. You're such a big man, Dean. Can't wait to feel all of you inside me."

Dean glares heatedly at the soulless form in front of him, gritting his teeth. "I'm using lube whether you like it or not--"

"That's fine. But don't order me around," Sam replies, knees hitting the floor. He undoes Dean's belt, pulling it from its reins in moments and popping the button. In seconds, he has Dean's dick out in the open air, and his mouth wrapped around the head, humming his delight as he forces it into the back of his throat, swallowing rhythmically, stroking his own hard cock as does so.

Dean's head pelts against the wall behind him, growling deep in his throat and hating himself for enjoying this so much. Sam is tenacious, practically inhaling the older man's cock. It's been a while since Dean got laid--had anything other than his hand. He's almost ashamed to admit that he's about five more greedy inhalations of his cock away from coming down Sam's throat.

Sure that he can get it up for the main event, Dean buries his hands in Sam's long tendrils and fucks forward, slamming his cock in and out of Sam's mouth, mesmerized by the gathering of spit dripping off Sam's chin and the wet, gagging sounds slipping through the openings at the sides of Sam's lips. 

"You're good at that, you inhumane son of a bitch," Dean growls, holding Sam's head at the base of his cock as he unloads his orgasm down Sam's waiting throat, becoming thoroughly aroused as some of his essence leaks out the sides--much like the spit--, and begins its trail down Sam's sweat-slick skin. 

Sam breathes in deep after he pulls off, grinning sinfully. Dean swipes his fingers through the come that escaped and pushes it back into Sam's willing mouth. 

"Swallow it all."

And Sam does, wrapping his lips around Dean's cock again to clean it all off,  _so_ ready to have a load like that deep in his ass, and dripping out of him afterwards. God, he can't contain himself. He pulls back off, pressing his nose into Dean's huge, heavy balls, inhaling the sweat and musk, breathing one into his mouth, suckling on the tender skin with avid enthusiasm. 

"You horny slut," Dean comments, reaching down to lay a harsh slap to Sam's behind. Sam must enjoy it because he sticks his ass out for another one. Dean throws as much of his weight into it as he can, ignoring the stinging sensation across his hand in favour of shoving Sam off of him and turning the younger man onto his front, tucking an arm under his stomach to heft him onto all fours, pressing the line of his cock over the seam of Sam's ass, guiding it back and forth, while pressing the globes of flesh together, amping up the friction on his engorged flesh. 

"You're a tease, Dean. I knew you would be. I often imagined you driving me crazy until I was begging for it," Sam announces, arching his back as he rids himself of his shirt, pressing back into Dean's advances. 

Dean teases the tip of his cock over Sam's hole. "I would never make Sam beg for anything. I would give it to him as often as he wanted it, and not even think about trying to force him when he wasn't up for it," Dean refutes, palming the supple flesh. "You, on the other hand. I'm happy to make you crazy for it."

Sam smirks, twisting his body around gracefully. He crosses his feet over Dean's neck and uses his thigh muscles to tug Dean off balance, teeth impacting with each other as their lips lock, Sam's tongue instantly thrusting into Dean's mouth, tasting all of him with each lick of his tongue, fingers curling around Dean's short tufts of hair to deepen the kiss. 

While Dean's distracted, Sam winds his nimble digits around Dean's blood-filled cock, and presses it against his hole, rolling his hips down to get the head sheathed in his tight heat, eagerly sliding down to allow Dean to sink further inside his body, until the entire length is ensnared by the walls of his ass, stretching him out, body easily accommodating to the wide girth of Dean's dick, relishing in the fullness and finality of the exchange. 

"Sammy," Dean whispers almost brokenly, furious with himself for allowing this monster to beat down his defences by using his younger brothers' body against him, heated tunnel sucking him in to the root, his balls snug against the crease of Sam's ass. 

"That's right, De', make love to your precious Sammy--"

"Don't you ever call me that," Dean snaps, bearing the tips of his fingers down on Sam's shoulders, as he thrusts into the pliant body, taking out all of his frustrations out on the heartless imitation of Sam, barely allowing him a chance to catch his breath. Dean grits his teeth, putting everything he has into pumping his hips. 

"Fuck yes," Sam yells, locking eyes with Dean, rolling his hips back to meet the older man, body shaking from the force of Dean's thrusts. They're both breathing heavily, and Sam's almost surprised that Dean hasn't slowed down yet, with the amount of strain apparent on his body, cheeks puffing out to keep up the momentum, green eyes humid with lust, and body drenched in sweat. Dean's not even half naked, but Sam can see it from the light bouncing off Dean's forehead. 

"Come on, Dean. Fill me with your come. Do it," Sam encourages, body thrumming from the intensity of Dean's cock consistently sliding over his prostate, surging his orgasm to the final stretch. He knows that he's close. And he knows that he's not going to need to touch himself. 

All he needs is to feel that hot breed of come slicking up his channel to get there. With this in mind, Sam clenches his ass muscles ruthlessly, rocking back onto Dean's cock, coaxing Dean to his climax. 

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Dean snaps, erratically pounding into Sam's ass for several more beats of time, and finally his body seizes up completely as his orgasm pulses through him, spurting all over Sam's inner walls--a melancholic feeling washing over him as he realizes that he just had sex with Sam for the first time, and now a part of himself is inside his younger brothers' body--Sam is bound to him in some way, but this isn't his _Sammy. . ._

"Yeah," Sam breathes hotly, his come pouring out of him in one long stream, creating a puddle over his stomach, eyes falling closed as it careens through him, running down the length of his cock, making him feel alive for the first time in a year. Dean's still inside him--more than that, there's a piece (several pieces) of Dean inside him, layering his rectum, and staking its claim.

When Dean moves to pull out, Sam quickly traps him with his legs. "We're not done yet, Dean. Take your clothes off because we're far from over."

"Needy little bitch."

"Who cares? Suck the come out of my ass, and then give me another load."

Dean hates how much that turns him on.  


End file.
